This invention relates to optical waveguide systems and particularly to such devices modifying the properties of guided optical waves in integrated optical systems and therefore useful as circuit elements therein.
As used herein, the terms light and optical refer to the electromagnetic energy spectrum including visible light, infrared light, and ultraviolet light as to which the invention is immediately and obviously applicable; and to any immediately adjacent spectrum to which it can be extended.
In the practical utilization of the microwave spectrum, a large class of circuit elements have been developed including isolators, gyrators, cavities, directional couplers and the like.
At the present time there is a growing body of knowledge and engineering concerning the propagation of light in thin films particularly with reference to the propagation of coherent optical beams in such films and utilization of the same for practical purposes. These developments have been generally known as integrated optics, or optical waveguide systems. In general, there is a need for devices for use in the light spectrum which will correspond to the functions served by the previously enumerated microwave circuit elements.